Correction, Vampire
by xxTunstall Chickxx
Summary: Kate/Garrett. post Breaking Dawn but no spoilers. Three-shot. The luckiest man on Earth. Correction, Vampire. Because love comes in different shapes and forms. And because love is submission, and definitely worth living. --Keep Reading, xxTunstall Chickxx
1. Garrett

**Not beta-ed. So don't bite me. Unless you're a werewolf, Garrett, Jasper, then bite all you want...**

**--**

**Correction, Vampire: _Garrett_  
**

**--**

"Please don't cry." He didn't know what to say, and apparently this was not it.

"I'm not crying!" She yelled, he took a cautious step back, anger radiated off her.

"If you could, you would be." He tried to defend himself, it didn't work so well. He tried to put an arm around her but found himself, like so many times before, flat on his back.

"Katie..."

"Garrett, I swear to god, call me that again..." her wracked voice trailed off leaving the threat hanging in the air.

"She wouldn't have wanted you to react like this. She knew it was coming. Please, don't--"

"Don't what? Don't be sorry!? She was my sister, we shared blood, thoughts at times, she's gone. Forever. She's not coming back, I wish I had her back."

"You can't." He whispered softly into her ear, her form began to shake again, if vampires could cry, she would be. He could only hold her, glad she wasn't shocking him now.

"I miss her..." Kate's voice cracked as she whispered.

"I know baby, I know." Garrett had never done this before, never had to comfort a woman quite so frustratingly beautiful, even when she was a mess, he couldn't help but look at her eyes, get lost in them.

"Katie..." She didn't look at him. That wouldn't deter him, he said that if they survived the battle he'd follow her to the end of the Earth, and they had survived, he would never leave her. Not that he thought he ever could. It was disconcerting settling down after being a nomad all his life, but she needed him, and he needed her.

"Katie, gods above woman, I love you."

She looked at him now, expression partly bemused; "do you now?" He was glad to hear sarcasm in her voice once again.

He smirked at her, and took her in a passionate kiss. She kissed him back ardently, but then he found himself flat on his back yet again.

"What the hell--"

"Don't think you're getting lucky tonight nomad, I'm still grieving." She stood up and left, but there was a certain sway to her hips now.

He grinned to himself, maybe not tonight, but one night.

And if that happened, he'd be the luckiest man on Earth.

Correction, vampire.

* * *

**--**

**Couldn't sleep so I read Breaking Dawn, and this popped into my head.**

**Review!**

**--**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**1/11/08**


	2. Kate

**Couldn't help myself... and by popular choice...and without further ado...**

**Not beta-ed. So don't bite me. Unless you're a werewolf, Garrett, Jasper, then bite all you want...**

* * *

**--**

**Correction, Vampire : _Kate_  
**

**--**

"Kate?" He called, walking into the giant house, the other family members knew to stay away. He had just come back from hunting and he wanted to hold his Kate again.

Yes, his.

In her room she was facing away from him on the opposite edge of the bed. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm done brooding." She announced quietly.

"Are you?" He couldn't hide the smirk in his voice. And suddenly, like déjà vu, he was flat on his back, but on the bed.

He looked at her shocked (literally) but she smiled and put her legs on either side of his. His eyes widened and he grinned wildly.

"I like games Katie." He whispered seductively.

"No." She said simply, rolling off him and flouncing out the window, he got up and ran to the window, he saw her running away. Cursing angrily he jumped out the window after her.

He heard her tinkling, slightly savage laugh float back to him. He pursed his lips and put forth a burst of speed.

She stopped at a clearing, and sat under a tree, waiting for him.

Yet, he did not come. He seemed to have disappeared.

"Garrett?" She called, but she got no answer. Suddenly, a hand dropped onto her shoulder from behind. She shrieked in fright and stood up like a startled rabbit.

"Garrett!" She yelled at him,

"Dont. You. Ever. Do. That. Again. Ever!" She punctuated each word with a jab to his chest. he just looked bemusedly at her. She bristled in anger and was about to shock him when she felt his lips on hers.

"I'm tired of playing games Katie." She was pushed up against a tree now.

" I thought you--" She said between kisses "liked games."

"I'm tired of games Katie. Sweet Katie." She rolled her eyes at him, but she felt her heart melt a little. Since when was she a softie ? Since when did she fall head over heels for one man?

But there was nothing she could do about it. He was her sun, he was her moon. She lived for the feeling of his fingertips as they caressed patterns lightly up her spine. She needed his voice to think rationally. She needed to see his face to be able to smile. She needed his arms wrapped around her to be able to get over her sister's death.

She needed him utterly and completely.

"I love you nomad." She mumbled, frightening herself with the honesty of the phrase.

"I love you too Katie."

They just stood in their locked and passionate embrace for a long time, not that time was equivalent to vampires.

And then she knew, his ivory skin flushed against hers. His lips in her hair. Her face tucked under his chin, her own lips on his neck. His arms like snakes around her body, holding her tight. Her fingers laced into his hair.

She knew this was were she wanted to be, but more importantly, where she belonged.

In his arms of pure love, against his chiseled chest of marble.

And she knew now that she was the luckiest woman on Earth.

Correction, Vampire.

* * *

**--**

**Alright, this got a lot more reviews than I thought it would and a couple asked me to write more. So here it is, I will add the odd chapter here or there. It wont be a complete story, more like a story told by short one-shots. like passing glimpses of what could have been. **

**Hope that's alright with you.**

**Review!**

**--**

**Keep Writing,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**P.S. OBAMA!**

**6/11/08  
**


	3. The End, Submission

**I finally updated something!**

**Alright, last installment, though I might expand this idea in some way in the future, people have proven they're interested...**

**To:** FuNnY cIdE, Kiley 1 09, Kimbi94, Tamora Pierce Junior, auntjilly, iheartchelsea10, lifeishawesome, twilight22lover, wishIhadwings, **and to **your nightmare **for the favorite story**

**And to:**13WolfGirl13, Ally-Mart, Funkily Freaky, FuturerMrsCullen, Kiley 1 09, Kimbi94, Mickeygee, My Name is Maxx, Permanent Rose, Tamora Pierce Junior, auntjilly, november21, **and to** twilight22lover** for the story alert**.

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**You guys have been amazing.**

* * *

--

**Correction, Vampire:** _The End; Submission_

--

The wind blew back their hair, his' an unkempt mane and her's, a wild billowing crest.

It was pure heaven. The Run was more than either of them could stand at the moment, it was their obsession, it was their heroine. It freed them, made them laugh in spite of their worry and anger. It was their game, and he was winning.

She jumped from side to side as she ran, like a graceful and yet un-tameable gazelle. He wasn't as secretive, as graceful, he ran like a jaguar, fast, dangerous, sleek, and just as graceful.

It was a game, and he was catching up.

"You won't escape me, kitty-cat." He could hear her growl at the annoying nickname he had pegged her, she didn't break her stride but zig-zagged a little less.

"Angry, Katie-cat?"

She crouched, making herself more aerodynamic, Garrett followed her lead. He wasn't quite sure where they were, he didn't pay much attention to the world around him, all he saw was her anyways. She, on the other hand, knew exactly where she was leading her hapless prey.

She raised her speed and ran into a clearing. He ran in after her, smirking his victory, and crouching lazily. He straightened again and looked around.

"Kate? Katie-cat?" Silence. He smirked again and rolled his eyes, walking majestically into the trees.

"Katie, I can smell you." He said, care-free grin still in place. Kate dropped from the trees and onto his back. He froze and felt warm lips, spiky teeth brushing against his back.

"Game over, Garrett." She whispered huskily into his ear. He suppressed a shiver, not wanting her to know how he felt. How insane she drove him. He placed my arms behind her and flipped her over, holding her in his arms.

She laughed and held on to him, arms around his neck. He smiled to her and she smiled her dazzling smile back. Starting to run he held her bridal style. She scowled after very little and struggled. He stopped right away and she jumped out of his arms.

"Katie--" He started to complain.

"Don't call me that." She growled, grabbing his neck with one perfectly manicured hand.

"Why --it make you tingle?" He whispered, hot breath washing over her face, overloading her senses. She took a step back, and another, turning away. He, silently, startling her, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong babe?" Garrett asked softly, trying not to scare the unpredictable woman. She turned in his arms and rested her head on his shoulders. She smelled of leaves and trees, of sweet things and of the ocean.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." She spoke softly into Garrett's shoulder. He stroked her hair, muttering sweet nothings into her ears once more. She drove him even more insane than ever before. One moment she was laughing, the next she was angry and now she was sad.

"It's alright." It wasn't, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

She grabbed his hands and started tugging him along with her, smiling again. He looked at her puzzled and perplexed, shrugging, he went along with it.

"What is it?"

"Let's run."

"Why?"

"I need to be free."

"Alright." She smiled and started to run, Garrett was on her heels. Everybody coped in a different ways, some people cried and watched romantic movies. Others went wild, while others buried their troubles into alcohol. But that was the great thing about being a vampire. Sometimes he pitied humans. They couldn't _Run_.

Garrett stared at the woman before him, his woman.

--

It was a moon-less night, lit only by the flicker of wavering stars. Snow fell in swirls, falling onto their pale white skin. Porcelain face, rose-red lips parted in a smile. Kate's hair swept back, over the snow, a crystalline figure, perfect effigy of beauty.

His arm was around her waist, encircling her, he laced a kiss on her neck. More gentle than his grizzly appearance gave to the imagination. They hadn't been home for a while, lost in the wilderness, she couldn't face it yet. She shivered slightly.

"Cold?" He asked smirking at their own private joke, vampires didn't _get_ cold.

"Hm-mm." She murmured, turning her head to him.

'What's bothering you, Katie?"

"Nothing." She shrugged, not looking him in the face.

"Yeah, my ass." He muttered angrily, flipping her towards him, she barred her teeth angrily. Her eyes suddenly smothered.

"Let's not fight, please." She asked, letting go her anger before it exploded in both their faces.

"No! Let's fight! Get angry! Shock me! Do something!" he yelled, she jerked back slightly, hurt playing across her features. But she wasn't going to let him know he had hurt her, she growled angrily, shoving him back lightly.

"Ooh, I'm scared now." He said, sarcasm dripping from his lips like a weapon. She pushed him off her again, shocking him, he flew back slightly, slamming into a tree.

She stood and he mimicked her.

"Let it out Katie-girl." His voice wasn't harsh anymore, but soft, as if speaking to an enraged animal. And, in a sense, he was. She advanced on him, eyes blazing with hatred he knew wasn't directed at him.

"Aah!" She screamed, the sound shaking the trees. Advancing yet on the man she wasn't still sure how she felt like around. She grabbed him and he yelped, though he tried his best not to.

She shocked him again and again, he gritted his teeth trying not to scream. It _hurt_. She stepped back, taking a deep, unnecessary breath to regain her composure.

"You shouldn't have --I can't --I'm sorry. But you shouldn't have--!" She turned away with a hand over her mouth, she would have been crying if she could. He saw her move, as if about to run and wrapped both his arms securely about her waist. She struggled to get free.

"Let me go!"

"No." He grunted seemingly calm as he held on to her with all his strength. She struggled some more before going limp in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered to her, though she didn't look at him. She bit her lip and looked back at him, and slowly, very slowly, let her head drop, exposing her neck completely to him; the sign of complete submission in the animal world.

He bent his head and placed a soft, fluttering kiss on her exposed neck. He nibbled, sucked, bit her neck eternally slow, making her whimper, frozen in the position of submission.

He took his lips off her neck and placed two fingers under her chin, turning her towards him. Her eyes were wide, worried. A woman like her didn't give submission to anybody, ever. She was new at this.

"I hold no control over you Katie, it's_ always_ about you." He tipped his chin back, keeping his eyes locked on hers until he could no longer. He fought to keep in his surprise when he felt her tongue slide over his neck lightly.

Her hands wound into his hair and pulled his face towards hers, capturing his lips with hers.

Love, submission, often it is wondered whether or not they are the same thing. Surrendering your body, mind and soul completely to another creature. Giving yourself up for hurt, giving another being the power to destroy you from the inside out. Even worse, make you want to destroy yourself. A power that can cause damage in a way you could never dream of. You never go back.

Kate knew that, like her sister. Her own blood, driven insane by a love that died. Was Kate ready for that? For giving one man the power to kill her?

Yes. Yes she was.

Garret had seen much of the world in his years as a wandering nomad. He had seen what love did to vampires, how insane it drove them. He had seen the way the Cullen boy had protected a human woman with his life, until she became a vampire, and he had continued to protect her even then. He had given her everything, and lucky as he was, she had given it back. That didn't happen to everybody, Garret knew.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." It got easier every time, it no longer felt like dead weight in her mouth. It felt freeing, as running had. It felt so right.

"I love you too Katie. I don't know how to live without you." He muttered, running his hands down her body, over her hips, over and over. Pulling her closer, crushing her into his body. She fit exactly in the curve, she fit exactly in his arms, on his lips, her hand in his.

Like two halves of one whole.

"Let's go home." She whispered. He smiled,_ finally, it was about time..._

"Everything's going to be alright." He said into her hair.

"I know," she said into his shoulder; "I know."

Like a shattered life, fit back together.

Like the puzzle with the missing piece finally found.

Like a dam that breaks.

Their senses flooded as they slipped back onto the ground, one on top of the other. Lips incessantly on each other's skin. Clothing being left in shreds on the ground. As their breathing hitched, as they gave way to an emotion they had never felt in all their years. As they let raw emotion and sexual lust take over.

The stars shone down on the bodies of two young lovers.

They just needed to feel loved, and had found themselves in another.

Desperately needing one another. Two lost souls.

They knew they were the luckiest people on Earth.

Correction, Vampires.

* * *

**--**

**Alright, let me know what you think. I have a terrible writers-block. So, I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your standards, I though it was alright though...  
**

**Hope you liked it, thank you for following this three-shot all the way. it wouldn't have happened without you. Thank you for helping me help myself.  
**

**--**

**Keep Reading,  
**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**30/09/01**


End file.
